Hot
by M. Joseph Day
Summary: It's a hot day...Logan/Hank SLASH!


[This is definitely AU. Logan looks younger than normal. He looks around twenty-five in this. Beast is about thirty and doesn't have blue fur yet. He's all human...well, human-mutant...you know what I'm trying to say!]

[Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own it. Marvel does.]

Logan sat under the shade of the huge tree outside. He wore his normal blue jeans, white undershirt, and boots. He was sweating badly, because it was about ninety degrees outside. Hank McCoy walked up to Logan. "It's hot. Why do you insist on sweating?"

"Because I don't care if I sweat," Logan snapped.

"I do," said Hank. He pulled off the burgundy polo shirt he was wearing. Logan looked up at Hank's bare upper body. His pecks and abs were slightly toned, covered over with a thin layer of fat. Hank sat down beside Logan, sighing.

"Did anyone say you could sit there?" Logan asked.

"No, but I didn't realize I had to ask your permission," smiled Hank. Despite himself, Logan smiled too. He stared down at Hank's half-naked body. He eventually lost focus of all else but Hank.

"Feel free to stare," smiled Hank, what felt like hours later.

Logan shook his head quickly, snapping out of it. "I wasn't--I--"

"It's okay," said Hank. He stood up and slipped off his sandals. He took his glasses off his face and jumped onto a thick tree branch. Logan watched the bigger man. Hank wrapped his legs around the tree and looked at Logan upside down. Logan and Hank both laughed. It was unlike Logan to laugh so freely.

Logan popped his claws and climbed into the tree with Hank. Hank sat back up on the tree limb. Logan came to sit beside him. Logan looked over Hank's face a thousand times, taking in every detail, including Hank's astonishingly blue eyes and the scar placed over Hank's left cheek. Hank looked back at Logan, doing the same. Logan's face was scarless, ah, the benefits of a healing factor. His face was covered with stubble. Logan's hair was long and pulled back in a ponytail, and Hank's hair was short and worn neatly.

"Damn," said Logan, looking away.

"What?" Hank asked.

"I keep staring at you," Logan realized. "I'm intrigued by the way your face is formed."

Hank looked confused. "You are the real Logan, aren't you?"

Logan laughed, again unlike himself. "Yeah. Don't worry. I'm not Mystique."

"What do you mean by 'the way my face is formed'?" Hank asked, still confused.

"I don't know. It's just...interesting," Logan decided.

Hank scooted a little closer to Logan.

Logan looked worried, but smiled all the same. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you just how interesting I can be," Hank said. He put one hand on Logan's back and the other hand on the back of Logan's neck. Hank pulled Logan's head forward and laid his lips on Logan's. Logan was surprised at first, but he then settled into the kiss, taking hold of Hank's shoulders.

After a few minutes of kissing, Logan and Hank dropped from the tree, both of them landing on their feet. They walked past Jean Grey together. Jean suddenly felt dizzy. She grabbed her head. "Woah."

Logan was instantly by her side. "You okay, Jeannie?"

That was a lot more like the real Logan. Jean laughed. "Yeah. I'm fine, Logan. It's just...both of you are thinking some crazy things. Mostly Hank. It's a lot of wierd stuff."

Logan smiled at Hank. Hank blushed. They both knew what the other had been thinking. Jean looked from Logan to Hank and back again. "When did this happen?"

"Just a few minutes ago," smiled Hank, his face still red.

"That's great and all, but I don't think you're supposed to do that until after at least the third date," Jean said. She walked away, smiling.

Hank looked at Logan. Hank's face turned impossibly more red than before. "Logan, I--"

"It's okay," smiled Logan. He came closer to Hank and grabbed the bigger man's hand. Logan lead Hank into the dormitories and into Logan's bedroom. Logan kissed Hank with more passion than when they had kissed before. They started making out soon enough, and Hank pulled Logan's blinds closed. Logan pulled his undershirt and his boots off. Hank pulled his shorts off and lighly pushed Logan onto the bed.

Two hours later, Logan and Hank laid beside each other, breathing heavily. Logan smiled. "That...was...amazing..."

"I...know...," Hank said between breaths. He swallowed. "Can we...tell...anyone?"

Logan shrugged. "Why not? No one'll have the guts to mess with us."

Hank and Logan laughed. Hank turned and laid on his side, looking at Logan. Logan turned to look at Hank. They kissed, and then Hank stood up. Hank stretched, then pulled his shorts on. "Thank you for realizing who I am, Logan. You don't know how much this means to me."

"But I can guess," smiled Logan. Hank smiled and left Logan's room.


End file.
